


a first class seat on the evening news, on NBC.

by marsakat



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Airplanes, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear of Flying, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/pseuds/marsakat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler should be used to planes since he's been on more flights he could count, but being alone is something new, and he needs an anchor to keep him grounded.  So naturally, he calls Josh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a first class seat on the evening news, on NBC.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blurryxvessel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryxvessel/gifts).



> Prompt by alexxshutup on Tumblr who wanted Tyler having a panic attack on an airplane on Josh comforting him. Because we live for the h/c fluff.  
> title: LAX to O'Hare by The Academy Is...

If it was a rollercoaster, it’d be fun, but no, they’re thousands of feet up in the air in a pressurized metal tube that shouldn’t be flying in the first place anyway.  The walls felt as if they were going to cave in as they creaked and groaned as wind buffeted the plane up and down.  Tyler shut his eyes tightly and turned up the music in his headphones as loud as they could go, but nothing would block him from feeling the waves of turbulence bounce the plane wickedly.

 _Why am I here Why do I have to fly I’m going to die_ _I hate this I can’t breathe._

One would say it was ironic that Tyler was afraid of planes what with the band name and all.  They'd also think that Tyler would be used to flying since it was a basic requirement for his job, but usually there was a crowd of people he knew with him at all times.  Mark making him laugh.  Michael distracting him from the take-off and landing, or Josh sleeping unperturbed by the danger Tyler’s mind said they were in, and that in and of itself was soothing.  Tyler could watch him and relax…or find ways to bother him, whatever his prerogative was, Josh rolled with it.  They all could see Tyler’s whitened knuckles on the armrest, and it was unspoken that whoever was next to him had the job to keep him calm.  It’s just what they did.

But there was no tour. Tyler was all alone in first class, which was nice, but it didn’t matter if he was in the lap of luxury or huddled in the baggage compartment on the bottom.  Clearly, they were doomed to die in an explosion and fire.

The business man to his right did not seem aware of Tyler’s panic as he continued to nonchalantly work on graphs on his laptop.  _Probably has a big presentation. Probably has a wife and kids counting on him to make money.  Poor them, he’s going to die, we’re all going to die right now. Why hasn’t the pilot told them anything?_

That suffocating feeling, his old friend and enemy, pressed down upon his throat and he silently gaped for air.  _Why was he the only one who noticed their impending deaths? Why was everyone munching on snacks and sipping cocktails, while the end was nigh?_   Tyler was going to die surrounded by idiots and strangers, his brain cloudy and aching, no one to record his last words.  No one to know what he was thinking.

_Boo hoo, Tyler Joseph died. What more could he have done in the world?_

There was so much more he could’ve done.  He was too young to die, and it’s all Josh’s fault for moving across the country.  But he couldn’t blame him for too long.  Tyler didn’t want to die with anger in his heart.  He needed to hear Josh one last time, Tyler needed to say goodbye.

The wifi allowed him to connect the call and Tyler prayed it’d go through before the plane went down.

“Hello?” Josh’s voice spoke, and Tyler could have sung in relief, “You’re here? The tracker says you won’t land for another hour or so.”

“No,” Tyler whispered.

“You okay?”

“No, I’m not.” Tyler squeaked, and the head in front of him turned to glance at him.

“What’s the matter, Tyler?”

“The plane is shaking a lot and I’m so scared.  We’re gonna—” Tyler couldn’t say the words.

“Hey buddy, I know it’s seems really bad right now, but it looks like you’re flying over the Rockies and remember how the drafts make the ride bumpy? We’ve done this before, the plane is going to be okay.  You’re going to be okay.”

“But I’m all alone.  I wish you were here,” Tyler was mumbling because he didn’t want to draw the other passenger’s attention to the fact he was shaking and a few tears were rolling down his cheeks.

“You’re going to see me soon, Tyler. Can you take a couple breaths with me?” Josh breathed in deeply on the other side, and Tyler tried to match his inhalations. “Push out the pressure now.  Imagine it, like, floating away.  You guys are okay.  The plane is in the air and it won’t come down until you’re here in LA. And the pilot has everything under control, now and also then.  They know what they’re doing and you are safe right now.”

“I wish you were here,” Tyler repeated.

“I am. Close your eyes, I’m sitting right next to you as I always do when we fly.”

“There was that one time you didn’t.”

“Yes, I know, and you whispered Drake lyrics in my ear the whole flight.  I learned my lesson.”

Tyler smiled and it felt like the day was starting over.  The tears were drying already and the muscles in his face stretched in a good way as the grin took over.

“Tell me what we’re going to do tonight.”

“Well I’m going to have a big embarrassing sign with your name on it.  Possibly a lei made of uncooked pasta.  Our first stop will be In-N-Out.  Animal fries, a Double Double, and a shake. We can go to Santa Monica if you want and walk the boardwalk.”

“That’d be awesome.  Will you win me a prize?”

“Duh.  I’ve been practicing my aim so I can win you the biggest, most ridiculous stuffed banana I can find,” Josh’s earnest tone made Tyler laugh.

“But we hate bananas.”

“Did I not mention the bonfire on the beach? We’ll burn it. And then you can win me a massive Angry Bird from the hoop shooting booth.”

“Wow, taking advantage of my mad basketball skills?  I’m offended you’re trying to put me to work after I’ve flown all this way to hang out with you.”

“You know you love me.”

“Bro, of course I do.”

Josh kept him laughing all the way until the pilot asked them to buckle up and turn off their electronic devices.

“Gotta go, I’ll see you soon,” Tyler said.  The other passengers were giving him shifty looks.

“I’m already at the airport.”

“You were driving the whole time?”

“You know how LA traffic is.  I’ve been driving for several days.  I’ve got balloons and everything.  You’ll be with me in no time, just do the breathing exercises we do and you’ll be on the ground before you know it.  Think about what video games you want me to absolutely destroy you in.  I’m ready.”

“Them’s fighting words, Dun.  Adios, bro.”

Tyler hummed for the rest of the flight, anxious, but not that he was going to die, instead just very ready to go have some fun.  Maybe flying wasn’t so bad if the destination was your best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Shivermepickles or teeentyonepilots on tumblr. I'm always available for prompts. 
> 
> I really tried to describe the anxiety attacks I've experienced, but it's hard to put them into words sometimes. Also, I took a super bumpy flight recently and it sucked big time even though I've never been afraid of planes.


End file.
